


They Will Wait

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “Do you think they could have loved me?”
Series: Oracle of Imladris [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	They Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts).



> Day 6 Prompt: Finish a WIP Fanwork.
> 
> As I don't currently have any Middle-Earth WIPs posted, I decided to just write another drabble instead.

“Do you think they could have loved me?” the soul impresses upon him, and the lord of the halls finds he does not have the words to reply.

Would they have...?

Their spirits had sung so brightly upon this soul's creation, enough to rival even the song of the fiery one, and yet, with such utter peace and reverence that even they had been convinced to grant their wish.

But too soon, and the soul had to be returned.

"No, my child," Mandos replies, "They could not have loved you. They did, they do, and they will wait for you."


End file.
